oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque/Quick guide
In Aid of the Myreque is the third quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampyre oppressors. :Warning: You need to be on regular spellbook to complete this quest, since you need to cast Lvl-1 Enchant. Details Crafting * Mining * Magic *Completion of In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit Recommended: *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for access to the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport. *Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen for quick access to Canifis via Fairy rings (code ). |items = *A blessed silver sickle (obtained during Nature Spirit) OR Blessed axe (requires completion of Animal Magnetism) *Food *A spade *5 buckets *Any pickaxe *A hammer *11 planks (only regular planks will do) *44 nails (some are obtainable during the quest) *Swamp paste *10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked) *10 bronze axes *4 tinderboxes *2 steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *A silver bar *A mithril bar *A sapphire *A cosmic rune *A water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (strongly'' recommended if you don't have a high combat level): **A steel med helm **A steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **A silver sickle **15 cooked salmon, snails, slimy eels, or stew '''Recommended: *A Dramen staff *A slayer ring *Several Mort'ton teleport scrolls/Barrows teleport tablets *An Ectophial |kills = *Gadderanks (level 35) *2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 75) or 4 level 50s depending on route taken |recommended = *Efaritay's aid}} Walkthrough Starting Out * Climb down the trapdoor behind the Canifis pub. * Search the wall and go south to the recess, and squeeze past the stalagmites. * Talk to Veliaf Hurtz. Patching Up Burgh De Rott Items needed: 'food you don't mind losing (5 pieces is recommended if running past ghasts, or 1 piece of food with full druid pouches), a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, 1-5 buckets, 11 planks, 44 nails, 1 swamp paste. Keep at least 6 inventory spaces semi-free. If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton you can get the hammer and planks from the Mort'ton builder shop.'' * Talk to Florin behind the gate to Burgh de Rott. * Put a piece of food into the open chest, then open the gate. * Talk to Razvan near the pub. * Enter the pub, climb over the broken down wall, then use your pickaxe on the rubble blocking the trapdoor. * Climb down and mine the rest of the rubble. There is enough here to fill 5 buckets with rubble. * Use your spade on the remnants to fill the buckets. * When finished, use the buckets of rubble on the rubble pile outside the pub. * Search the rubble pile to get a plaster fragment and a dusty scroll. * Talk to Razvan again. * Talk to Aurel in the general store to the north-east. * Climb up the ladder right outside. * Use 3 planks on the broken roof of the store. * Use 3 planks on the damaged wall of the general store. * Talk to Aurel again to get a crate. * Add 10-12 bronze axes, 10 raw mackerel '''or 10 snails (depending on what is asked), and 3 tinderboxes to the crate. * Talk to Aurel. * Talk to Cornelius in the bank. * Use 2 planks on the broken bank booth, then add 3 planks on the damaged wall outside. * Talk to Cornelius to recruit him. You now have access to the Burgh de Rott bank. Defending the Village Items needed: a hammer, 2 steel bars, 1 piece of coal, 1 tinderbox, Efaritay's aid or a silver weapon such as the silver sickle(b), and some food for lower-levelled players. * Talk to Razvan. * Repair the furnace to the southeast. Use your steel bar, then coal, then tinderbox on the furnace. * Talk to Gadderanks in the general store. * Talk to a Vampyre Juvinate. * Talk to Wiskit. * Kill Gadderanks and the 2 juvinates (you'll need a silver weapon or Efaritay's aid to damage them). * Talk to Gadderanks. * Talk to Veliaf Hurtz next to you. Transporting Ivan Items required: Combat equipment (including a silver weapon or Efaritay's aid) to defeat 2 level 75 (or 4 level 50) Vampyre Juvinates. * Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the hideout where the quest started. * Talk to Polmafi Ferdygris. ** '''Highly ''Recommended: Give Ivan Strom some food (he only takes snail, salmon, slimy eel, or stew) and steel armour (he only takes a steel med helm, steel chainbody, and steel platelegs) before leaving. * Talk to Ivan Strom to go on a simplified version of Temple Trekking and take either the short or long route. * Kill the Vampyre Juvinates before they can kill Ivan Strom. ** Tip: Alternate your attacks between them so they stay focused on you. ** Tip: Leave Ivan's dialogue up and attack Vampyre. They won't aggro onto Ivan. The Rod of Ivandis Items required: Hammer, soft clay, a mithril bar, a silver bar, a water rune or staff, a cosmic rune, a cut sapphire, and rope. * Talk to Drezel in the underground temple for a key. * Use the key on the keyhole on the eastern wall and climb down the trapdoor. * Search the bookcases in the hidden room until you find an ancient book, "Seven Warriors." (The title of the book is "The Sleeping Seven.") Read it. * Return to the room under the Canifis pub, then go to the blockaded cave entrance just south east of the wall. * Use a hammer on the wooden boards and enter the cave. * Use your soft clay on the tomb to make a rod mould. * Go to any furnace with your mould, a silver bar, a mithril bar and a sapphire, and craft a silvthrill rod. * Cast Lvl-1 Enchant on the rod. * Use the rod on the well underneath the Paterdomus temple with a rope in your inventory. * Return to the Burgh de Rott pub basement with the Rod of Ivandis, then speak to Veliaf. Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Attack experience * Strength experience * Crafting experience * Defence experience *Access to the Temple Trekking minigame *Gadderhammer (after killing Gadderanks) Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: *Darkness of Hallowvale *Morytania Diary